


You know I hate dogs

by Abysmal



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-12 10:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7931293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abysmal/pseuds/Abysmal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Lena comes home late with a dog after not answering Amelie's texts or phone calls. Pretty much just fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Amélie lightly tapped her fingernails against the granite countertop. She took a deep breath and sighed. A quick glance out of the window confirmed it was getting very dark out, and Lena still hadn’t been back from her afternoon class. She grabbed her phone out of her pocket and unlocked it, it was almost eleven and all of her texts and calls were still left unanswered. She clicked her tongue in mild annoyance. Typical Lena, always disappearing on her and doing God knows what.

She sat on a stool at the counter for awhile just thinking. She knew Lena wasn’t in danger. Sure, Lena was always joking around and hardly ever serious but she was a smart girl who could handle herself. Still, it couldn’t hurt for her to actually check in from time to time so Amélie knew she was safe.

All of Amélie’s anxieties instantly washed away as she heard the familiar clicking noise of the front door. She hopped off of the stool and headed towards the living room. She stood there for a moment with her arms crossed as she waited for Lena to come in. For some reason Lena hesitated and Amélie simply assumed it was because she knew the chastising she was about to get for being out so late.

What she was not expecting was instantly being tackled by a very large black lab as the door finally opened.

“Merde!” Amélie cursed as she toppled onto the floor.

“Shit,” Lena said almost casually. “Well there goes the surprise.”

And with that Amélie glared and gave Lena a look that said _are you fucking kidding me_. A look that she’s mastered, all thanks to her roommate who comes up with brilliant ideas like disappearing for hours late at night and randomly coming back home with a dog.

She tried to look as annoyed as possible, she really did. But it was hard to look scary when you have a dog that won’t stop licking your face glued to you. Lena attempted to stifle back a laugh but simply couldn’t manage.

“I’m so sorry. I-” Lena tried to speak inbetween her laughing but couldn’t. She collapsed onto the floor next to her a giggling mess. The dog found himself too confused by Lena’s sudden outburst to notice Amélie getting back on her feet. She wiped the dog spit off of her face in disgust and huffed as Lena tried to compose herself.

“A dog, Lena? Of all the pets you could’ve brought home. You know I hate dogs.”

“Oh but come on Amélie,” Lena whined as she gave the best puppy dog face she could. “He’s just so cute.”

“Lena-”

Suddenly she found herself at a loss for words as she watched the smaller woman adorably wrapped her arms around the black lab and nuzzled her face into his fur. Amélie felt her face warm up a little and she could tell blush was creeping onto her face. _Of course_. Of all people in this world, this dork is where she lies her affection. Not that she’d easily admit that.

“Pleaaase, can we keep him?”

“I don’t know...”

“But he loves you.” Somehow Lena’s puppy dog face intensified as she spoke. “Aaand I love you too.”

After hearing the last bit Amélie instantly turned around and walked away. Her face felt infinitely hotter and she prayed that Lena hadn’t seen her face turn completely red. She fought off the urge to cover her face, an obvious sign of defeat and simply kept walking.

When she reached the archway to the kitchen she paused and let out a sigh. There was no way she could say no or just walk out on her like that. Not to Lena at least. She always had a soft spot for her.

“Fine.”

It only took that one word for Lena to excitedly bolt forward and wrap her arms around Amélie’s waist tightly. She tensed up at the initial contact before finally relaxing against her hold. They stood there for a moment before Lena finally spoke up.

“Thank you,” Lena murmured as she nuzzled into Amélie’s neck. “I’m sorry for disappearing on you again, love. I’ll tell you all about what happened tomorrow.”

“You have no idea how crazy you drive me sometimes chérie.”

“Well that’s why you love me ain’t it?” Amélie could feel Lena smile against her skin. Lena went from apologetic to cocky instantly. But she was right. Amélie couldn’t help but laugh at the realization.

“You can let me go now you know.”

“But I haven’t seen you all day. Not with our conflicting schedules.” Despite her protest Lena removed her arms.

Amélie turned around so she could rest her hands on Lena’s shoulders and give her a kiss on the forehead. Lena closed her eyes and sighed, clearly enjoying the intimate contact.

“Well, how about you, me and uh…” Amélie trailed off. She didn’t know the dog’s name.

“Ginny!” Lena helpfully interjected. “Also, before you tease me I did not pick out the name. He’s a rescue.”

“I see, well the two of us and Ginny can bundle up on the couch and watch a movie tonight.”

“Wicked!” Lena jumped up excitedly, giving her Amélie famous smile. “I’ll get the fuzzy blankets and lots of pillows.”

And with that Lena dashed off and all Amélie could do was laugh at the sight. Of course it was going to take awhile until she was used to having a dog, but it made so her happy seeing Lena's face light up with a smile like that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i decided to write a short follow up because i was in the mood to write some more fluff. apologies for the google translate french orz

When Amélie woke up the next morning she tried to shift around the couch but couldn’t. Lena, Ginny and the huge amounts of blankets and pillows around her kept her in place. Once more she attempted to free herself but froze up when a noise escaped Lena’s mouth, worried she might have woken her up. She relaxed herself when Lena simply tightened her grip around her waist and nuzzled into the crook of her neck. Amélie let out a sign of relief.

She continued to lay there for a bit, trying to get back to sleep but couldn’t. Cuddling with Lena was utter bliss to her but soon she found herself too overwhelmed, too frustrated and too hot.

“Lena, wake up.” Amélie used her free hand to try and lightly jostle Lena awake.

The only response was a muffled noise from the brunette.

“Lena…”

Another muffled noise that she couldn't make out. Amélie's back was starting to get very sore from the awkward position she was in and she was starting to get a tad bit annoyed at Lena’s stubbornness. Sometimes Lena being a sleepy head was cute, especially with her messy bed head and small yawns. But this was not one of those times.

“If you don’t get up right this second I will hide all of the hair gel on you,” she half jokingly threatened.

“Ughhh,” the smaller girl groaned as she lifted her head up to speak. “But you're so comfortable and I’m sooo sleepy.”

“I will make your favorite crêpes.”

“I’M UP. I’M UP.” Lena yelped as she scrambled around to get off of the couch.

Ginny soon followed. He was very excited for whatever it was that had Lena yelling and couldn’t stop wagging his tail and looking at Lena who was now beaming. The two were so much alike and Amélie let out a soft laugh, which caused the other woman to tilt her head in confusion. She was actually surprised when Ginny hadn’t also done the same.

“Why’re you laughin?”

Amélie ignored her question and gracefully stretched out her arms above her head and let her eyes drift shut. She yawned and Lena couldn’t help but stare at her and admire the view. Amelie opened her eyes before Lena could look away and she smirked at the brunette, causing Lena to turn her head and avert her eyes out of embarrassment. This wasn't the first time she caught the other woman staring.

“Êtes vous profiter de la vue?” Amélie murmured as she got off of the couch.

“You know I don’t understand French, love.” Lena’s voice cracked as she spoke and her face was painted a light pink.

“I said, are you enjoying the view?”

“You still didn’t answer my question first!” Lena quickly spat out. Amélie could see her face turn a brighter shade of red. She never grew tired of seeing Lena all flustered.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about Cherie,” Amélie deadpanned as she walked to the kitchen, with Lena trailing behind like a lost puppy.

She got out a pan from the cupboard and began prepping everything to make crêpes. Out of the corner of her eye she could see that Lena had hopped onto one of the stools to the counter and was fake pouting.

“You’re cute when you’re pouting you know,” she commented idly as she began cooking.

Lena covered her face in embarrassment and laughed shyly. Even though they'd been together for quite awhile now but Amélie noticed Lena always seemed to get flustered every time she got called cute.

“You’re horrible you know that, right?”

“Now, would a horrible person be making you crêpes?” Amélie mused as she walked over and gave Lena a quick kiss on the cheek before heading back to the stove. The smaller girl instantly melted and gave her a shy smile as she continued cooking.

The rest of the morning was spent with both of them enjoying Amélie's homemade crêpes and Lena excitedly telling the story of all about what happened the night before and how she got Ginny.


End file.
